


#19: Alive

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "What do you mean he's alive?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.
> 
> Just the scrap of something I have no idea what to do with...

“Kit - hey Kit! He’s alive.”

“What do you mean he’s alive?”

“I mean I think he’s alive - look at him, he’s breathing.”

“He’s not - oh, shit...he _is_ breathing.”

“I told you! Just ‘cause you’re older doesn’t mean you always know better - “

“Jenner -”

“What?”

“Get Jenner, you idiot. Don’t just stand there! Hey - hey, can you hear me?” He felt the pressure of small hands, someone trying to shift the weight of his broken body from the mud. “God damn you’re heavy.”

The grey haze of his vision resolved into the shape of a lean face, dark eyes, tangled hair, a scarred lip. “Hang in there, okay? When Jenner gets here, he’ll know what to do. He always knows what to do.”


End file.
